Desmond Hume
(Lost:TNG) | Name=Desmond David Hume | AKA=The Package | Place=Scotland, United Kingdom | Profession=Set designer, Royal Shakespeare Company Monk Lance Corporal, Royal Scots (Dis. Disch.) The Swan station operator, DHARMA Initiative | Family=Unnamed Father Three Unnamed Brothers Charles Widmore - Father-in-law Penelope Hume - Wife/Soulmate Daniel Faraday - Brother-in-law Charlie Hume - Son Ruth - Ex-fiancee | Place=Glasgow, Scotland, UK | Actor=Henry Ian Cusick }} Desmond David Hume was the lone resident of the Swan at the time of the Oceanic Flight 815 crash, but has since left the Island by the time the cruise ship crashed onto the Island. He reappeared off-island in 2021, during the funeral of Lucas Harker. Before coming to the Island, Desmond's life seemed to be filled with failure. He was fired as a monk, sadly broken up with Penelope Widmore, dishonorably discharged from the Royal Scots Regiment, and regarded with contempt by Penny's father Charles Widmore. In order to get his honor back, Desmond entered Widmore's sailing race, but ended up crashing onto the Island. Desmond was found by Kelvin and helped push the button for three years, until he found out that Kelvin was secretly planning to escape on Desmond's boat. Desmond confronted Kelvin and accidentally killed him by tripping him into a rock. Desmond returned to the Swan but pushed the button too late, starting the electromagnetic incident which caused the Oceanic crash. He lived alone in the Swan for 44 days until the Oceanic survivors discovered him and opened the Hatch. After failing to leave the Island on his saliboat, Desmond joined the beach camp of Oceanic 815 survivors. He soon agreed with Locke not to push the button, but after realizing his previous failure had caused the crash, Desmond turned the fail-safe key which discharged the energy, showed the Island to the outside world, and imploded the Swan. After the implosion Desmond gained a mysterious ability to see flashes of other times and timelines. He predicted Charlie's imminent death and prevented it on many occasions. He later had a vision of a woman parachuting onto the Island, claiming to be working for Penny and revealing her boat was near the Island. Desmond and Sayid traveled by helicopter to the nearby freighter, during which Desmond's consciousness from the past (1996) began drifting to the present (2004) until he became anchored by Penny, his constant. Desmond and the Oceanic 6 escaped the freighter when the Island was moved, and were eventually rescued by Penelope herself. He and Penny went into hiding, where they had a son and lived on their boat until Desmond had a vivid dream he called a "memory", telling him to find Daniel Faraday's mother in order to help the people left behind. He found Eloise Hawking, who said that the Island was "not done" with him yet, but Desmond refused to return there. Benjamin Linus found them and tried to shoot Penny, but Desmond defended her and took the bullet. He fell, then got back up and threw Ben into the water. Desmond was taken to a hospital and survived, telling Penny he would never leave her again. Desmond was then drugged and forcibly taken back to the island by Charles Widmore, who referred to him as "the package". Once there, Widmore's team performed an experiment on Desmond which gave him knowledge of the flash-sideways timeline. After agreeing to work with Widmore, Desmond met with the Man in Black, who threw him into a well. Sayid was sent to kill Desmond, but had a change of heart and let him live. Soon after he was freed by Rose and Bernard, but Locke soon found them and coerced Desmond into helping him. Desmond went to the source with the Man in Black and Jack in order to release the energy within. He removed a large stone plug, draining the water from the Source's pool, thereby disempowering Jack, Locke, and the Island itself. After the stone was restored, Desmond was presumably taken home by Hurley, the Island's new protector. Original series For a comprehensive, in-depth look at Desmond's life in the original series, click here. The Next Generation 2021 Desmond's son Charlie was charged for murder in the first degree and Desmond bailed him out. Following the death of Jonathan's son Lucas, Desmond visited Jonathan at Lucas' gravesite. Trivia *Desmond was the third character from the original series to appear in ''LOST: The Next Generation ''and the first main character to reappear in the new season. Category:flashback characters Category:Jonathan's flashback characters